The 2 spooky story, By SMG4
Mario: (shows up while wearing a "Spooky Mario" mask and babbles) Hello, it's-a-me, Mario of-a doom! SMG4: Hey, shut up! Mario! Can you shut up? You're scaring Luigi! Mario: No! (Cuts to a scene where Luigi was, in fact, scared by Mario's "spooky mask", while Wario hits Luigi, causing him to explode into a coin) Wario: Back off! (Cuts to a next scene with Steve and the sleeping Bowser) Steve: Hi guys! Bowser: (Snoring) (Steve then wakes Bowser up with his blow horn, causing Bowser to scream and fall as he explodes) Steve: (Sings the "Trololo" song) SMG4: Ok, thank you everyone for coming to my fun Halloween meet up! Where I'll be telling you a very spooky story!!! So sit tight and roast your marshmallows or whatever. Mario: (Singing while roasting a bowl of spaghetti, until the spaghetti overcooks and explodes) Mamaf***er! SMG4: So...get ready for... (lightning strikes) THE 2SPOOKY STORY! Mario: (off-screen) Boring! SMG4: This spooky story...begins in a scary forest...where this young boy got lost... Mario: (off-screen) Boring! SMG4: *ahem* So then this boy- Mario: (off-screen) Boring! SMG4: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Throws a rock at Mario) Mario: (Showing his troll face for messing with SMG4, until he gets hit by a rock) O-HO-HOW! SMG4: *siggh* Anyyywayy... (Cuts to the beginning of "The 2Spooky Story" with a shadowy protagonist) SMG4: This young boy, whose name was... Mario: Frankie Mcbuttface! Frankie: Yahoo! SMG4: Argh, whatever Frankie Mcbuttface was lost in the woods... Bowser: Oh! Was he being chased by his sexy uncle? Frankie's "Sexy Uncle": GET IN MY BELLY!! SMG4: NO! (removes Frankie's "Sexy Uncle" from the story) No no no! Buttface is there cause he wants to, ok!? But then...OOooOOoO Buttface Frankie stumbled upon a haunted house!!! Who's been spooked yet? (Frankie goes to the haunted house) Luigi: M-m-meee... Mario: Hey Luigi! Shut up, Luigi! SMG4: Frankie had no where else to go, so he gave himself words of courage. Frankie: Ohh...okay! My underwear feels really tight on my butt right now... SMG4: Goddammit, Mario! Mario: (Laughs while showing his troll face for messing with SMG4's story) SMG4: *sigh* I'm gonna try one more time...so Frankie walked towards the house...but as he walked...he noticed...A FIGURE IN THE WINDOWS! (Frankie stares at a "shadowy figure in the windows", as the scene zooms in) Mario: It was Steve!! (The "shadowy figure" reveals as "Steve", apparently) Steve: Hi guys! (Starts dancing) (Cuts back to a campfire scene where SMG4 gets irritated) SMG4: SON OF A B*TCH!! Are ANY of you guys going to let me finish my story?? Mario: No! SMG4: Fine! You continue the story if you guys think you're so spooky! Mario: Okie-dokie! It's-a-Mario time! Mama-mia! Let's-a go! Mario: SO! Frankie decides to enter the mansion. And then toad encountered the most spookiest thing. TELETUBBIE PARRRRTY! (Laughs) SMG4: Oh come on! Mario: Mamma mia. Here we go! ok ok fine, a spooky skeleton party. (Frankie looks around) Mario: (Gibberish) frankie stumbled upon the annual spooky skeleton party! hooray! little buttface looks around, questioning life. frankie then experiences the wonders of socialising. Skeleton: (slurring talk) I love you man! I'm going to lick ya! Frankie: Yaaaaayyyyyy! Mario: Aaah! (laughs) I got it! OH! But-here's the really spooky part. (cuts back to the story) Let's-a go! The...uhh...host of the party showed up! Miyamoto's ghost: (appears) Hellloooooo!!! Mario: (Laughs and gibberish) But-...but the nthe host went all like- Miyamoto's ghost: Woah! Mario: (gibberish) Because right there was Frankie's ugly face! And so the host was like... Oh you fugly boy, only sexy skeletons allowed! And then he...SUCKED THE SKELETON OUT OF HIM! (Pac-Man noises as Frankie's skeleton came out) Frankie: THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! Mario: (wearing a mask) Ooooooooooooooooooo! SMG4: uhh ANYWAY. frankie was totally spooked and ran upstairs! (Frankie, scared runs away from the host) Miyamoto's ghost: I love you! (Frankie screams as he goes upstairs) SMG4: Frankie ran! And tried to find a room to hide in! (The door has the sign that says "SAFETY FIRST: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FINISH THIS SPOOKY STORY ROOM!) Luigi: (Gibberish, cries) then he found the room: I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FINISH THIS SPOOKY STORY ROOM! Frankie: OK! Yeehaw! SMG4: but Frankie was totally spooked as he encountered... Wario: It is me. Wario! (maniacal laugh) IT IS THE SEXY WARIO, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! BECAUSE YOU KNOW, WARIO IS NUMBER ONE OF COURSE! AND SO WARIO HAS TO BE THE ONE THAT SAVES THE DAY AND SO THATS WHY I, WARIO IS IN THE STORY! SO YOU GUYS SHOULD AGREE THAT WARIO IS... Mario: Oh no. (gibberish) But suddenly, Wario gets hit by a train. (Wario gets hit by Thomas the Tank Engine, but with a PINGAS face) RIP wario... Wario:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Wario: BUT THE GREAT WARIO IS UNKILLABLE! But just then, the host of the party came in! and a skeleton popped out the end Category:And then a skeleton popped out